I Have a Sister?
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: Dimitria remembers her childhood after Visceron's message about her having a sister. This is my first noncomedy.
1. Dimitria's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Hi :) I started writing this before I got into my current running series of Rangers meeting each other. But, then I forgot all about it. I'm hoping that if I post what I have, I'll be inspired to continue writing it. And thanks to Dagmar Buse who had beta'ed this thing several years ago. This is my first non-comedy and addresses the plot hole about Dimitria having a sister. Oh, and I stink at titles.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism.

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

Ok, I resubmitted this with some very minor repairs. No changes in the story itself.

**I Have a Sister?**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter One: Dimitria's Dream**

As her image faded from the Rangers' view, Dimitria turned away from the concaved glass window that composed the front of her "tube." Tossing off her mouth veil, she walked to the back of her tiny, but well furnished, apartment. Although Zordon had needed the tube to keep in contact with the Rangers, Dimitria did not share this need. Back on Inquirus, where she had been given instructions about the Rangers she was to mentor in Zordon's stead, she had been led to believe that they would prefer to follow the advice of someone who did not seem to be as "human-like" as them. But, now that she had seen how advanced they really were, Dimitria was seriously considering getting rid of the tube.

Settling down on a beige velour sofa, she began to brood over the shocking news she had just received from Visceron. "I have a sister?" she asked herself. "How can that be possible? Why don't I remember ever having a sister?" As she brooded, she felt a tug on the edge of her memories. But, try as she might, she was unable to grasp whatever it was.

Sighing, she got up and glided over to the computer monitoring system to assure herself that everything in Angel Grove was quiet. She then went into a small kitchen in the back to make wailaith, her favorite hot drink, native to Inquirus, which tasted like a mix of ginger ale and coffee.

She sat back on her sofa and used her remote control to put on some quiet, relaxing music. Although she had tried and sometimes even enjoyed the various artists the Rangers had recommended to her, it was Mozart who almost always relaxed her. Closing her eyes as the music wafted over her, she fell asleep and, perhaps because of Visceron's jogging of her unconscious memories, began to dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cold sprinkling of water onto her face woke the little girl. Blinking sleepily, the little girl snuggled deeper into the soft gray and yellow blanket wrapped around her as she watched her mother struggle with her squirming sister.

"Divinia, stop kicking," Kelinia gently chided the other little girl who was splattering water all over the room.

"Cold, Mamma," Divinia whined. "Bath all done, want out."

"All right, sweetie." The young mother lifted the two-year old child out of the washtub, dried her off, and dressed her in a soft nightshirt that matched her sister's. She then wrapped her in a soft blanket and laid her next to her sister.

To little Dimitria's amusement, but not surprise, Divinia jumped up, tossed off her blanket, and ran towards the hut door. Before she could get outside, however, Mother had gently grabbed her and re-wrapped her in the blanket. "Nap time, sweetie," she whispered as she brought Divinia into the cabin and placed her back on the cot.

Divinia jumped off the cot again and took a defiant stance. "No nap! I wanna play!"

The woman sighed as she picked up the struggling little girl and began to rock her and hum lullabies. "Why can't you go to sleep, Divinia? Mommy's tired and she still has to wash the clothes. Oh, and look," she continued when she noticed Dimitria's open eyes, "you've wakened your sister." She picked up Dimitria and hummed and rocked with both of them in her arms.

As she continued to hum, someone tapped on the door. With a frightened yelp, Kelinia jumped up with both girls still in her arms and began to head for the window.

"Do you not yet recognize my knock?" asked the familiar voice on the other side of the door. "Marala," Kelinia said with a grateful sigh, "let yourself in, please. My hands are kind of full."

"Are not your arms full as well, Kelinia?" Marala asked as she watched the struggling Divinia and the now-sleeping Dimitria. "Do you not think I should give you a little break?" She held out her arms towards Divinia.

With a combination of relief and reluctance, Kelinia handed the child to the older woman and then gently placed Dimitria back on the cot. It had only taken her a few days to get accustomed to the Inquirian's way of speaking. And she had found the woman to be a blessing when it came to taking care of the twins, especially Divinia. While Dimitria was usually quiet and well-behaved, Divinia was a curious and active little girl who resented having to take any kind of break in her activities.

But, Kelinia reflected, her husband, Tamius had actually loved Divinia's wild ways and worried more about Dimitria. "That child's just too quiet for my taste," he had whispered to her one day. "No child should be so well behaved. I'd love to see her get into mischief the way Divinia does."

After a while, Marala had managed to soothe Divinia into a light sleep. After gently laying the child back on the cot next to her already sleeping sister, Marala and Kelinia stepped outside the hut's door so they could do laundry and talk without waking either child.

Picking up a little honey-brown dress, Kelinia began to scrub violently. The tenseness in her face and the harshness with which her knuckles rubbed against the washing stone revealed her stress. While never considered a beauty, not too long ago Kelinia could at least have been described as a pleasant looking young woman. But, her constant fears for her daughters' lives over the past two years had made her seem to age considerably.

Marala gently placed her hands on top of Kelinia's to stop her in her furious scrubbing. "Child, I know you are concerned about Divinia and Dimitria's safety, but how is injuring yourself going to help them?"

Kelinia sighed. "I'm ok. It's just that I constantly feel that General Borala's men are going to jump out of these woods and take them from me. And the feeling is worse, now that Tamius is gone." Kelinia held back tears for her husband who had recently been killed by an angry boar while hunting. "He's the one who found us this hiding place here in the middle of the Bassos Forest. And he's the one who took the risk of leaving the solitude of our hiding spot to get food and supplies for us. I don't know what to do now."

Hiding in the Bassos Forest had been Tamius' idea. Kelinia had heard more than one rumor about it being haunted with ghost bandits and enchanted trees and had been a bit fearful of the forest. But, she was even more fearful of General Boralas and his men finding them. It turned out to be an effective hiding place for the only ones who even attempted to go in were the youths who occassionally challenged each others' bravery, and even they never went in far enough to find the clearing where the family was hiding. This had allowed them to remain in hiding for such a long time.

"Have you not been sneaking into the nearest village for food while I minded the twins for you? Did you not capture that wild hen only last week? Is not your missing of Tamius due more to love than to your needing him to survive?"

Kelinia began to swish the dress in a tub of clear water to rinse it. "Yes, you are right of course, Marala. But what if I am recognized in the village? I'm certain my likeness has been passed around the local villages by now."

Marala nodded in grim agreement. Multiple births, even those of twins, were extremely rare on Saras. They had once been forbidden due to ancient beliefs that such children brought only death and sorrow to those around them. But these beliefs had gradually fallen to the wayside over the centuries with such children becoming oddities to tolerate rather than evil to punish.

However, this reprieve had ended almost 14 years ago, soon after General Boralas had the kind, but elderly King Dohamus assassinated. With the help of his army, the iren-fisted military dictator had no problem seizing rule of Dohas, the capital country of Saras. Soon after, he had also conquered the neighboring countries of Panasa, Kormus, and Resana. General Boralas was a cruel man whom the populace soon learned to obey out of fear.

The only persons who could be a challenge to Boralas' rule were King Dohamus' twin grandsons, his only living male heirs. Although at six years of age they were too young to effect an overthrow, the General realized that there would be a lot of support behind them when they were old enough.

Soon after Boralas' military coup, a volcanic eruption destroyed a village in the northern part of Dohas. Then two major hurricanes thrashed the south, leaving hundreds dead. Finally, a severe earthquake hit on the western coast, leaving even more death and destruction. This had been the worst series of natural disasters Dohas had experienced for centuries. People had become fearful and General Boralas decided to capitalize on that fear in order to maintain his control over them. In his powerful, but charismatic, speeches, he managed to convince them that it had been their fault these disasters had occurred. They had openly defied the ancient belief that multiple births were wicked and had to eradicated. He immediately reinstated the prescribed punishments: public execution of the parents along with the separation and exile of the children so that they starved to death. The King's grandsons were the first victims of this twisted sense of justice.

Kelinia was only a six-year-old, just like the two princes when she witnessed the mock "trial." She watched as their mother, who had been widowed during the attack on King Dohamas pleaded for her sons' lives before the noose pulled tight around her neck, forever ending her cries. She watched as the two boys, having just witnessed their mother's death were pulled apart from each other, and driven off to unchartered regions of Saras in order to die. She watched in complete disbelief as her parents and other villagers just stood by, doing nothing to save them. As she grew, she became more and more resentful of the unfair laws enforced on them by General Boralas.

Then she met Tamius, a young man who belonged to a small underground faction of men and women who strongly disapproved of the General and his tactics. The small group had not yet enough strength to openly oppose the military dictator, but were gradually and very cautiously gathering followers. Tamius and she soon fell in love, married and became expectant parents. Because of the rarity of multiple births and because she showed no signs of carrying more than one child, the couple were shocked when Kelinia gave birth to the twin girls.

Luckily, the girls had been born in the old house, with only Tamius being there to help his wife. Before any well wishing neighbors could come and discover that there were two babies, Tamius had bundled up his exhausted wife and the babies, hid them in his old truck-like vehicle and sped through the back roads until they reached the forest. He then pushed his beloved vehicle into a nearby quicksand pit and hiked his family to the desolated spot in which they were now living. During the hike, Tamius was careful to cover and brush away their tracks.

For two years (which were the equivalent of three hundred Earth years), Kelinia and Tamius had only themselves and their babies for company. Whenever Tamius went hunting or foraging for food, Kelinia waited in near panic in fear that he would not come back and that she would be left alone to care for her little girls. Luckily for Kelinia, they had discovered Marala camping alone in the forest only a few months before Tamius' unfortunate accident. On an extended leave from her stressful, high-ranking position on Inquirus, she had recently crash-landed her mini-ship into the forest. Although she had not sustained any serious injuries, her ship had been less lucky and had become nonfunctional. However, Marala had been working on its repair. In fact, she had just finished and planned on taking a few passengers with her at sunrise.

At first, the young couple had been somewhat fearful of Marala. This fear didn't last too long as they experienced her kindness towards themselves and their daughters. Kelinia especially began to appreciate having someone to talk with about the pressures of motherhood, as Marala had three grown children herself. And Tamius felt better knowing there was someone to help watch over his family whenever he went out hunting or foraging for food.

She had managed to live on the food rations of her hidden mini-spacecraft, thereby avoiding having to go into the nearby village where her unusual way of speaking and strange dress would most likely alarm the superstitious Sarasian citizens. Marala's leisure outfits were made of a cloth that was smoother than silk and softer than cotton. Such material was unknown on Saras. It was her alien ways and dress that kept her from going to the village in Kelinia's stead. She was much more likely to be noticed, which in turn would bring people to the campsite.

Looking up from her work, Kelinia noticed that Marala had a thoughtful look on her sun-bronzed face. "Whatever are you thinking of Marala?"

"Would you mind if I went back into my ship for a few minutes? Would Dimi and Divi mind if I had something to surprise them with when they wake up?"

Kelinia sighed and smiled. "Oh, Marala, you don't need to. I mean, you just gave them that lovely cake only two days ago for a treat."

"Haven't I told you that I love treating those girls like my own grandchildren?" Marala called back as she headed towards her ship.

Kelinia smiled and shook her head. She decided to go check on the girls before she continued work. Looking in, she noticed that both girls were still asleep. They had both rolled to the middle of the large cot and were snuggled against each other for warmth. She leaned over and gently kissed each child. As she turned around to return to her work, she heard the unmistakable and terrifying sounds of squealing tires and then of General Borala's soldiers running towards her hut. With deep trepidation and regret she suspected that one of her village forays had not gone as unnoticed as she had hoped. She grabbed her children and backed into a corner as the men broke into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marala looked lovingly at the soft twin baby dolls as she took them down from the storage closet on her ship. She had loved playing with them as a child and she knew Dimitria and Divinia would love them as well. Closing the latch on the closet, she ducked out of the ship into the afternoon sunshine.

The next thing she knew, she had to jump behind a large bush as a dusty old vehicle loaded with soldiers flew by. As she watched, another jeep went by as well. Looking at the back of it, she saw two soldiers holding rifles on a terrified Kelinia as she held her equally frightened daughters.

Mentally, Marala cursed herself for having decided to wait until sunrise to help them escape. Then she tried to reason with herself. "But, was there really any way for me to know that, after all this time, they were to be discovered today?" She pondered the situation for a few moments. Then she remembered something she had heard Kelinia say about how children were exiled. There were very few places that were acceptable for exile. And the only one she could remember was atop of Mount Arosios to the west. Quickly, she got back into her ship and, after a few necessary preparations, she took off with the ship and headed west into the high atmosphere where she wouldn't be seen by anyone on Saras. Fortunately, the underdeveloped planet had not yet achieved radar capabilities, so she had no fear of being electronically detected. With any luck, she would be able to save at least one child.

Tbc.


	2. Dazzilator and the Distressing Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Hi :) I started writing this before I got into my current running series of Rangers meeting each other. But, then I forgot all about it. I'm hoping that if I post what I have, I'll be inspired to continue writing it. And thanks to Dagmar Buse who had beta'ed this thing several years ago. This is my first non-comedy and addresses the plot hole about Dimitria having a sister. Oh, and I stink at titles.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism.

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

**I Have a Sister?**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Two: Dazzilator and the Distressing Dream**

"Heads up!" Justin called as his Frisbee toss went wild. Ducking with the instinct she had developed as a Ranger, Kat groaned as the disk landed in the bowl of macaroni salad she was carrying to the picnic table. Although she felt some motherly affection towards her youngest teammate, she still did not appreciate the salad she had spent over an hour preparing that morning being ruined in such a manner.

"Justin..." she began in exasperation...

"Hey, Justin," she heard Tommy tease, "don't be adding your frisbee to that salad just because you don't want any. Some of use haven't tasted it yet."

Kat smiled as her anger diffused. Once again she felt grateful that Tommy had remained her boyfriend, even after Kim had shown up with Jason at Muranthias. After several heart to heart discussions, Tommy finally realized that his relationship with Kim was truly over. He also realized that his heart now belonged to the current golden-haired Pink Ranger.

"Ha, ha," the youngest Ranger replied. "Sorry about that, Kat," he apologized as he grabbed his Frisbee and wiped it off with a napkin. "I don't know how that happened."

"Oh, and I suppose your staring at those girls had absolutely nothing to do with it?" Tanya commented, pointing to the two twelve-year-old girls who were deep in conversation at a nearby picnic table.

"Uh," Justin began, a little flustered.

"Oh, I guess our little boy is growing up," Kat said with a smile as she examined her salmon-colored T-shirt for stains.

"Very funny," the Blue Turbo Ranger growled in embarrassment. "Oh, did I get it on your shirt?"

"No, it's fine."

"Too bad," Tommy continued to tease, "I would've volunteered to wipe it off for you." He continued to laugh as Kat began to chase him around the picnic area.

Several minutes later, all five Turbo Rangers were sitting around the table, eating the lunch Kat and Tanya had brought with them.

"So, does this mean that next time we have a picnic, the guys get to bring the food?" Tanya asked with fake innocence.

"Only if we want to end up in a hospital getting our stomachs pumped," replied Kat.

"Oh, is that so?" Tommy retorted. "I'll have you know, we can make a picnic that's just as good as yours, if not better. Isn't that so, guys?"

"Uh, I guess so," Adam answered uncertainly.

"My mom did teach me how to cook a little before she died," Justin added with just as much uncertainty in his voice.

"Then it's settled," Tanya stated firmly. "Next week, you three get to make lunch."

"Thanks a lot, Tommy," Adam moaned.

Just then a group of Piranhatrons materialized around the group.

"I think we'd better discuss next week's menu at another time," Adam shouted as they all got off the benches and began their customary battle with Divatox's fishy army. While Tommy, Adam, and Tanya began kicking the creatures and flipping them over their shoulders, Kat and Justin herded the other people in their area of Angel Grove Park to a safer location.

As Kat and Justin ran back to join the fight, they noticed that the Piranhatrons were almost all defeated. But before they could breathe a sigh of relief, Divatox's newest monster appeared.

"Oh great," Adam mumbled. "Can't be just an easy Piranhatron fight, can it?"

"Well, Rangers, get ready to be mesmerized and stupefied by the great dazzling powers of the Dazzilator," the monster announced. It had a multicolored strobe light helmet and armor which began to spin rapidly. As the helmet and armor span, lights flashed out at different points. Some exploded against trees and picnic tables. Others did no visible damage, but the Rangers had no doubt to their danger anyway.

"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy called. Seconds later, the Rangers were fully morphed and fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitria woke up and looked around in confusion. She knew she had just dreamed. But she could not remember what it had been about. "Why is it I can never remember my dreams?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she became aware of voices coming from the other side of her glass tube. "Yo, yo, how should I know where Dimitria is?" grumbled Alpha 6. "Do I look like her keeper?"

"But Alpha," came Tanya's voice over the communications system, "she always appears as soon as the alarm goes off. We've been fighting for the past half hour and you're now telling us she still hasn't appeared?"

"We really could use her advice on this Dazzilator monster Divatox has sent," Tommy's voice interrupted Tanya's. "It's already put Adam and Justin in a daze. Not only that, she's bound to have had a detonator planted somewhere."

"Tommy," Dimitria spoke as soon as she appeared in the tube. "Do you not yet know how to handle Divatox's detonators?"

"Uh, well I guess we can just use the turbo navigator," replied Tommy, a little surprised about Dimitria's brusqueness.

"But what about Justin and Adam? How can we rescue them and defeat the Dazzilator at the same time?"

"Do you not yet know how to turn a monster's peculiarities against it?" sighed Dimitria. This time, Tanya and Kat also noticed the lightly veiled annoyance in her voice.

"Hmmm," Tanya said, pondering. "Let's see. It flashes a lot of bright colorful lights."

"That hurt our eyes...or totally dazzle us," continued Kat.

"That's it!" both girls shouted together.

"What's it?" asked Tommy. "Can someone please tell me?"

Both girls sighed. "Tommy," Kat said patiently, "what can we use against a monster that has bright, twirling, hypnotizing lights?"

"An "off" switch?"

Both girls rolled their eyes. "A mirror," they groaned in unison.

"Of course," said Alpha, "A giant mirror just might work. I'm sure we have one around here somewhere." He went into the storage room to look. Two minutes later he came out with a six-foot tall looking-glass with a flowery-white frame and teleported it to them. "How about this one?"

Tommy snickered. "I know Billy stored some strange stuff in there. But what ever did he need that thing for?"

Kat sighed in exasperation. "What? Did you already forget that Medusa monster of Mondo's? The one we had to freeze with this mirror?"

"Uh, yeah, I forgot," mumbled Tommy. "Oh well, back to action!" With that, they ended communication with the Power Chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelinia struggled futilely against the strong arms that held her back from the ceremony and from her babies. Just a few feet in front of her, but out of her reach, were her twin daughters. Wrapped tightly in black cloaks, they squirmed in the arms of two of General Borala's soldiers.

"For the protection and good of the people of Saras. As an appeasement to the gods for the accursed birth of these whelps..." The General's loud, booming voice rang on. Facing away from Kelinia, her children and the small crowd that had gathered to watch the ceremony, the maroon-clad dictator directed his speech towards the setting sun.

"Mama! Mama! I wanna go home!" Divinia kept screaming as she struggled within the confines of the rough black cloak. Dimitria, similarly clothed, was also in tears, but she simply sucked her thumb and shook in fright.

"Let them go!" Kelinia pleaded. "They've done nothing wrong! Why are you doing this to them?"

The general continued his speech. "The wickedness that comes from such human litters must be eradicated. To protect the lives of all those who follow our laws and keep themselves clean of evil we must eliminate that which is an abomination in the eyes of our gods."

"You're the one who's an abomination!" Kelinia shouted to his back.

"You will be quiet when the General is speaking," whispered the harsh, grating voice of one her captors as they tightened their hold on her even more.

Suddenly, the deep, droning voice stopped. Turning to face the children with a grinning sneer on his fat, pasty white face, General Borala gave the command that Kelinia had been dreading for a very long time. "As our law states, the only way for such a birth to be purified and the only way in which we as a people can gain the forgiveness of our gods for such an atrocity is for these two to be separated and left to die on their own. You," he said to the man wrestling with the struggling, screaming Divinia, "take that one and leave her on the Island of Marosa. Take some of your men to accompany you, for we all know that it is a dangerous, desolated place, fit only for the execution of those who are not worthy to live. And you," he said to the man holding Dimitria, "take your men and leave this one on top of Mount Arosios. Where neither man nor beast has seen fit to live."

Knowing what was to come next, Kelinia increased her already frantic struggling. Looking at the audience that had gathered to watch the ceremony, she began to plead. "How can you all just sit and watch this? Don't you understand he's condemning innocent children? My little girls have done nothing wrong. They don't know the laws. How can they? They're just babies!" To her disappointment, but not surprise, no one spoke up for her. Instead, many fearful eyes looked down or away from her. No one was brave enough to challenge the General and his followers.

In desperation, she watched as her children were carried out of her sight. "Always remember that I love you, my precious little girls!" she called after them. Then she was dragged towards the gallows. As the rough, scratchy rope was dropped around her neck, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something anything she could do to help her little girls. But nothing came to her frantic mind.

"And as you all know, the parents of such abominations are to be executed. We have already found the father's rotting body and praise the gods who have already shown their justice in allowing him to meet his doom in a such a gory fashion. Now this woman must also pay for her crimes against us all." With that, General Borala raised his hand to his men, who yanked on the end of the rope.

Kelinia's last thoughts, as she struggled for her final breaths, were of meeting Tamius and her babies in whatever afterlife there may be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Divatox shouted as she woke with a start. For a second she looked around her room. Then she sighed. "Not again." Ever since Visceron had appeared with that message for Dimitria, Divatox had been having disturbing nightmares that woke her in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, she could never remember what those nightmares were about.

For a few minutes, she twisted and turned under her black silk coverlet. Then, she threw it off and began pacing her bedchamber. "This is ridiculous," she growled to herself. "How am I supposed to defeat those accursed Rangers if I'm exhausted all the time? I've got to find out what's waking me up like that."

Suddenly, she stopped pacing. "Elgar!" she hollered as she slipped on a robe, "get in here now!"

"Yes, Auntie D." the bumbling goon rasped as he ran into his aunt's room. Several large, grayish-clear jellyfish were attached to him, the result of his latest "banishment" into the ocean.

"Don't tell me you've been sleeping with those on you, you idiot," Divatox sighed. "Get those stupid things off you, now. Uh, wait a minute." Gingerly, she picked one of the jellyfish up and put it into a tank in her room. "This will make an interesting monster. After all, waste not, want not."

"Ok, Auntie D." said Elgar as he began to tug the jellyfish off himself. Luckily, for him, he was immune to their poison. "Why did you call for me?"

"Fetch me my sleeping draught," she ordered. "And make sure to put in a generous amount of Grachnor liquor into it. I've got to get some sleep."

As Elgar left the bed chambers, he was collared by Rygog and Porto who led him down the corridor and out of Divatox's earshot. "Another nightmare?" queried Porto.

Elgar dumbly nodded his head. "Yeah, she don't look too good. I gotta get her a sleeping draught."

"Forget that," ordered Rygog. "Get in contact with Dr. Hazzooloo."

"The great hypnotist?"

"No, the great amoeba-brain," growled Rygog. "Just call him and tell him we have a patient who needs to be seen immediately, if not sooner. I refuse to drag into battle half-asleep again because of her nightly screams."

"Oh, I don't think she's going to like that," said Porto. "How will we ever get her there?"

Rygog flexed his muscles. "Oh, we'll get her there all right, and she'll thank us once her nightmares have ended."

TBC


	3. Jellybeans and Hypnotism

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Hi :) I started writing this before I got into my current running series of Rangers meeting each other. But, then I forgot all about it. I'm hoping that if I post what I have, I'll be inspired to continue writing it. And thanks to Dagmar Buse who had beta'ed this thing several years ago. This is my first non-comedy and addresses the plot hole about Dimitria having a sister. Oh, and I stink at titles.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism. (Thanks for the suggestions, Hagar).

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

**I Have a Sister?**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Three: Jellybeans and Hypnotism**

The next day, Tommy, Justin, Adam, Kat, and Tanya were sitting around the same picnic table at which they had been eating the day before when they had been attacked. Thankfully, the mirror had worked and the Dazzilator had inadvertently reflected one of its exploding rays back to itself, causing it to explode while at the same time freeing Adam and Justin from its spell.

The guys were tossing jelly beans into the air and catching them in their mouths. Kat and Tanya just watched them. "How can you guys eat that junk so early in the morning?" asked Kat.

Justin paused for a second and looked at her with a mock-insulted face.

"Junk? Junk? Jelly Bellies are NOT junk. I mean, look at all the fruit that's packed in these things."

Tanya snorted. "You can't seriously think that you can get nutrients out of candy."

Justin broke up laughing. "I knew that. But this stuff really tastes great."

"Wanna try some?" Adam offered. "We have root beer, tangerine, strawberry, orange cream, cinnamon, and popcorn."

"Popcorn? Uh...no thanks." said Kat.

"Yeah," added Tanya, "we'll pass, if it's all the same to you."

"I don't blame you," Tommy said as he popped another jellybean into his mouth, "these things are addicting. Hey," he suddenly changed the subject. "Am I the only one who noticed Dimitria was just a little out of sorts during that battle yesterday?"

"No," Kat replied. "I thought it odd that she hadn't been monitoring our battle from the beginning."

"She wasn't?" Justin asked, "that's strange."

"Well, I don't think it's anything not to be expected," Tanya commented. "I remember being highly distracted after hearing my parents were still alive. If I hadn't been allowed to find and rescue them, I might have gone crazy. I can't imagine what it must be like for Dimitria knowing she has a sister, but not knowing who or where."

"I guess you're right," agreed Tommy. "I just hope it won't affect our ability to battle Divatox's monsters."

"I'm sure it won't," Adam replied quietly. "Anyway, both Dimitria and Alpha 6 have been trying to get us to think for ourselves more. I think that we'll be ok."

"Oh," Justin jumped off the table he had been sitting on. "I've got to get back to the home. I forgot I promised to help watch the little kids on their trip to the Stone Canyon Zoo today."

"I'll drive you there," offered Tommy.

"Thanks, Tommy," said Justin. "I gotta be there in fifteen minutes."

"Then let's go," Tommy called behind him as he lead the way out of the park.

"So, I guess this leaves just us for the clean-up," said Adam as he looked around at the jelly beans that had missed their mouths.

"What do you mean 'we?'" asked Tanya.

"Yeah, we're not the ones who were tossing those things in the air," added Kat.

"It won't take you too long to get those up," Tanya continued, "I think it's time for us to hit that sale at the mall, Kat."

"Fine," Adam grumbled to his two retreating friends. "Just wait until it's cleanup time again. I'll be the first one gone then." Hurriedly, he picked up all of the jellybeans he could find and tossed them into the trash before leaving the park himself.

"Hmmm," Porto thought to himself as he came out of hiding and picked up three jelly beans that Adam had missed in his cleanup. "Those Power brats really like these gooey projectiles. I wonder if I can use these to help me with that jellyfish Divatox wants me to make a monster out of." With that, he transported back to the subcraft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Divatox lay back on a brown suede couch, the type that people often think of in connection with a psychiatrist's office. In front of her stood a tall, wiry-thin, pale-faced being. His piercing black eyes were studying Divatox as she related her restless nights to him. As she spoke, he nodded, hmmmhmmmming in a fashion similar to that of an Earth psychiatrist.

It had taken a lot of arguing before Rygog was able to get her into the office. Divatox did not relish admitting to anyone outside of her immediate cronies that she needed help. But, with a lot of dodging from her staff blasts, combined with suggestions that her dreams might also give her a way to defeat the Turbo Rangers he finally convinced her to give hypnosis a try.

"Doctor," Divatox said sharply as she finished her discourse, "stop that annoying humming sound and help me remember my dreams! If I go one more night without sleep..."

"Sure, Missy," Dr. Hazzooloo replied in a soft, deep tone that belied his thin paleness. Divatox growled at this address, but he didn't seem to notice. Reaching into his pocket he drew out a giant watch hanging off a chain.

"What the is that for?" growled Divatox. "Am I supposed to fall asleep by watching you swing that thing?"

"Certainly not," replied the doctor as he looked at his timepiece. "I simply need to know how long this session is lasting. I do charge by the minute, you know. Now, as for you," he said as he placed the watch back into his pocket, "just relax and close your eyes. I shall do the rest. Oh, but I will need you to remove that mask while I do this."

"What?" Divatox shrieked. "Never! I never remove this mask." She did not say anything further, for she had no desire to divulge why her mask was so important to her.

The doctor sighed and began to put away his hypnotizing items. "Well then, there's nothing I can do. I'll send you my consultation bill. Good luck." With that he began to usher her towards the office door.

"Wait!" Divatox ground her feet into the floor, causing the doctor to fall over. "Maybe I was just a little hasty. Elgar!" she shouted at her ever-present nephew, "Get out of this room now!" As soon as he left, she locked the door. "Ok, I'll take my mask off. But if you tell anyone what I look like, you will die. I'll see to that." With that, she removed her mask and lay back on the couch.

"What's the big deal with the mask?" Dr. Hazzooloo mumbled, "you look fine without it."

"Just shut up and get to work," Divatox grumbled.

The doctor began to chant in an ancient alien language and sprinkled various magical powders on her forehead. With his bare hands he began to massage the powders in. As soon as he saw her skin glow a dark purple, he began to question her.

"Divatox? Can you tell me about your dreams?"

"Ummmhmmmm...yes."

"What can you remember? Tell me."

"They're taking me away, far away. And I'm scared."

"How so? Tell me everything."

Divatox sighed and began to describe her latest dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little girl continued to struggle in the arms of the soldier. "Let me go! Mommy! Where are you?" she cried over and over. Reaching around, she managed to bite his chin.

"Yeow!" he hollered. "Someone else hold this brat for a while," he said, shoving Divinia into another soldier's arms. "I thought the rocking of this boat would put her to sleep."

"Stop moaning," ordered his captain. "You could be on the other detail and climbing up that mountain with her sister. Anyway, there's the island. Let's just land, dump her and get back home."

A half hour later, the soldiers had carried the still crying Divinia onto a deserted beach. After placing her on the sand, they backed off and then began to run for their boat. The little girl, confused about where she was, tried to run after them. But, being only a toddler, she had no chance to catch up to them.

"I want my mommy!" she shouted at the departing boat. "I want my Dimi! I want Dimitria!" Getting no response, she began to wander across the beach towards a cave, picking up and looking at odd pieces of seashells and seaweed. When she had neared the cave, she heard strange voices.

"Havoc!" screamed a harsh female voice. "Help me get this out of the cave! And hurry! We still have those prisoners to feed to the space sharks."

"Yes, mother" came a young, raspy voice.

Divinia dropped her beach gatherings in surprise as she saw what to her were the ugliest people ever coming out of a cave carrying a large, moldy-green chest. "Hi!" she shouted. "You know where my mommy is? I wanna drink."

"Bump!" down went the chest. A howl of pain came from the ugly boy who began to hop around, rubbing his foot.

Ignoring her son for the moment, Mama Diva stared at the dirty, tearstained child. "What in the world are you doing here? Havoc! Stop that hopping and go look for whoever left her here. We can always use extra shark food."

Gingerly rubbing his foot and glowering at his mother's unconcern for his injury, Havok limped into the woods behind the beach.

Divinia struggled as Mama Diva grabbed her and picked her up. "Oh no you don't. Let's have a look at you." As she reached for the girl's face to examine it, Divinia gave her hand a vicious bite.

"Yeow!" The pirate queen dropped the child. However, before she could scamper away, Mama Diva grabbed her by the hand and then glared at her. A wicked grin slowly came to her face as she realized she was looking at the solution to a problem she had been struggling with for years. Space Pirate law dictated that the queenship could only be passed through female heirs. However, no matter what she did with her many lovers, willing or unwilling, she had been unable to produce more than one male child. Useless. But, here was a little girl whom she was certain she could turn to her pirating ways.

There was nothing in Space Pirate law stating that adoption wasn't allowed in order to continue the royal lineage. In fact, she knew of long past ancestors who had also resorted to the same tactic. The prospect of avoiding the pains of another childbirth also appealed to Mama Diva.

"You are definitely full of fire, little one. Luckily for you, I have plans for you that don't involve your demise. Havoc!" she called to her son, "Forget the search! Let's get back to the ship, I think I've just solved our lineage problem."

"Let go! Let go!" Divinia continued to struggle as she, Mama Diva, and Havoc disappeared in a flash of gray light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Divatox popped up off the psychiatrist's couch. "No!" she growled her eyes burning with memories, not only of the dream Dr. Hazzooloo had brought to her mind's surface, but of all the dreams she had been having. "It can't be! She can't be my sister!" She glared at the doctor who had backed into his desk.

"You'll get my check in the mail." Slipping her mask back over her face, she called for her nephew. "Elgar! We're going back to the sub now!"

As she flashed away, Dr. Hazzooloo sighed with the realization that he would most likely never see any money for this session. However, he giggled as he removed a video camera from a hollow behind a mirror on the wall. The image of Divatox unmasked and revealing her childhood would definitely bring high biddings from those who wanted to surpass her in power. He never registered the presence of the detonator that had been magically attached to the camera. The ensuing explosion completely destroyed the asteroid the doctor had situated his practice on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the subcraft, Rygog, Elgar, and Porto watched with trepidation as Divatox paced around, ranting and raving.

"I will not...WILL NOT believe that I could be even remotely related to that...that...goody two-shoes. I AM the true blood descendant of the royal line of the Ta'zhacha: the most formidable...the most feared...and the most successful clan of pirates ever to sail the cosmos!" But even as she tried to convince herself of this, her reawakened memories told her otherwise.

"What is she talking about?" whispered Rygog.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Elgar announced a bit too loudly, "Divatox and Dimitria are sisters."

Divatox whipped around and glared at Elgar. "One more word like that and you'll be sleeping with the fishes again, Elgar. Hmmm..." she smirked to herself. "One good thing about this is that I wouldn't be related to you anymore."

"Anything we can do for you, my Queen?" Rygog asked, hoping to distract her from her rage.

"Porto!" Divatox called, ignoring Rygog's question. "Is that new monster ready to be sent to Angel Grove yet?"

"Ah yes, my Queen," replied the obese mutant with a bow. "Allow me to introduce you to the JellyBelly Fish...uhhh J.B. for short." He opened a door to reveal the same jellyfish that Divatox had saved earlier. Only this time, it had grown much bigger and its tentacles were filled with multicolored pellets.

"And just what is that supposed to do?" snorted Divatox disdainfully.

"The colorful projectiles have a sweetness spell on them."

"What? Those Rangers are already sweet and kindhearted enough," Divatox snarled as she loomed over the marshmallow-shaped lackey.

"Ah, but this will take that sweetness to ridiculous levels. They will be so afraid of hurting anyone or anything, even Pirhanatrons and monsters, that they'll refuse to fight or do anything they think may be harmful. In fact, they'll become afraid of just about everything. And the best thing is, the cure is unknown. It may take weeks or even months before they can even find one. It probably doesn't even exist. If not, they'll need to be trained to get over their fears the old-fashioned way."

"By having Gumbrian leeches placed all over their bodies?" asked Elgar.

"Shut up, idiot," Divatox said as she shoved him out the porthole, "So, that could put them out of commission for weeks, maybe even months...ha! I love it!"

"You know," commented Rygog, "Dimitria could still find replacement Rangers...but," he paused as Divatox's glare turned to him, "I guess it would take time to find and train replacements, anyway."

"Exactly. Send down some Piranhatrons. It's time we trashed my 'dear sister's' army."

TBC


	4. Picnic of Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Thanks to Dagmar for beta reading this for me. I made some changes. I think I see what you meant by the sentence structure being a bit simpler in this chapter, but I can't seem to figure out how to improve it. So, I left it as it is and hopefully I'll get more complex in the next chapter.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism.

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

And I still stink at titles :)

**I Have a Sister?**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Four: Picnic of Fear **

"You know, this lunch isn't half bad," stated Tanya as she bit into a ham and cheese sandwich. "I guess you pass as a sandwich-maker, Justin."

"Yeah, well I wanted to make some kind of dessert, like a cake or something, but Mrs. DeSoot wouldn't let me use the oven."

"Do you think it may have something to do with those 'humongous triple chocolate peanut butter and jelly' cookies you and your friends tried to bake last month?" queried Tommy teasingly. "I heard you guys had to spend the next day scraping hardened dough off the counters and burnt cookie out of the oven."

"Well, at least he knows not to leave eggshells in salads," said Kat in disgust as she picked a piece out of her mouth. "And whatever possessed you to flavor potato salad with ketchup?"

"I ran out of mayonnaise?" Tommy suggested lamely. "Besides, I figured since ketchup tastes great with everything else…"

"I think I'll just stick with a veggie burger." Kat looked at Adam who was doing the barbecuing. "How's it coming?"

"Almost done," Adam replied. "I just have to…" He was interrupted as a Piranhatron rammed into him.

"Whoa! Where'd they come from?" asked Tanya as she jumped up to face two other piranhatrons.

"Never mind that," commented Tommy as he flipped a fishhead over his shoulders.

"Why do they have to keep interrupting our picnics? They're worse than ants."

The Rangers continued to fight unmorphed until they were certain that all the other picnickers had fled the area. Then they morphed into the Turbo Rangers. After that, it took very little time for them to pulverize the remaining Piranhatrons.

"What was that about?" wondered Kat.

"I'll tell you what that was about," sneered a voice from behind them.

"That was about me and how I'm going to give you the scare of your lives!"

"Ucchh, I hate jellyfish," Justin groaned as he stared at the slimy-looking multicolored creature, remembering a sting he had received only two summers earlier. "What in the world ... are those jellybeans in him?"

"Yep, just call me the JellyBelly Fish, J. B. for short. And here's a sweet treat for you!" With that, he shot several pellets through one of his tentacle-cannons at the Blue Ranger.

Justin jumped away just before the small projectiles could reach him. J. B. continued to shoot infected jellybeans at the Rangers and the Rangers continued to dodge out of the way.

"Oh man, he'd better run out of these damn things soon." Tommy called as he rolled away from yet another barrage before firing his auto blaster.

"Yeah," Adam replied. "These things are non-stop!" He dove under a barrage of jellybeans. "I hope I never see another damn jelly.."

WHUMP!

Unfortunately, Adam did not notice the slight indentation in the ground as he began another run and dive. Catching his foot in the dent, he fell down hard on his side.

"Adam!" Tanya gasped as he took a hit from several jelly beans. Her brief pause in ducking caused her to receive her own barrage just a few seconds later.

"Ha! Two Rangers down, three more to go," J.B. gloated as he continued to shoot jelly beans.

"Adam, Tanya!" Tommy called to his two teammates who were now cowering back from the fight. "Hey! What's wrong with you guys?"

"No!" Adam screamed in what seemed like pure terror as he stared down at his feet.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Hurt who?" Justin called as he ducked more jelly beans.

"Look at them just scurrying there," Adam moaned. "And we just trample them any which way we want. Are we that cruel to such tiny creatures?"

"What?" Tommy was flabbergasted. "You're freaking out about stepping on a few bugs? Tanya, talk some sense into him. Tanya?" But when he glanced in her direction he noticed that she was staring at her own feet in equal horror.

"I don't think she's going to be of help either, Tommy," Kat shouted as she sidestepped more projectiles and returned fire with her auto blaster. "I'm guessing their sudden fear is caused by that stupid candy."

"I think I've finally had my fill of jelly beans," said Justin slightly out of breath. "But how do we stop him? We don't have full capacity with both Adam and Tanya out of commission."

"Maybe there's a weak spot we could all fire on?" suggested Kat.

"Good idea," replied Tommy. "Maybe we could blind it if we all fire on its eyes."

"Ok," agreed Justin.

"Ok, on the count of three, we fire at its eyes together. Ready? One...two...three!"

"Fire!" they all shouted immediately before J.B. could release even more of his projectiles.

"Aggggh!" howled the monster as he took the blasts full-force and collapsed on the ground.

Ten seconds later J.B. was growing with the help of a torpedo.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" groaned Kat in exasperation.

"We need Turbo Zord power, now!" called the three Rangers who were still in commission. However, Adam and Tanya did not call their Zords or even seem to notice that they needed to.

"Guys, we really could use some help here," Tommy shouted to Adam and Tanya. "We can't destroy that monster without you."

"Mmmmm...Monster?" Tanya squeaked as she ducked behind a large tree. "Tell me when it's gone!"

Adam stared at the gigantic jellyfish but didn't move. "You...you want me to fight him? I can't, I might hurt him...or he might hurt me. I mean you really can't expect me to do something so dangerous...how can I fight him? Do I have the right to even try to stop him? If he gets hit, will he not bleed and cry just like I would if I got hit, just like those poor little insects who I just crushed so thoughtlessly...oh, God!..." he cried, falling to his knees, "I am so, so, sorry...those poor defenseless little things, what can I do to make it up to them?"

"Useless," Tommy groaned, "they're completely useless to us."

"And helpless," Kat added. "Don't you think you should get them out of danger?"

"Right," replied Tommy. A second later, Adam and Tanya disappeared in columns of green and yellow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, yo, yo," said Alpha 6 as Adam and Tanya appeared in the Power Chamber. "What are you two doing here? That candy monster's gonna step on your friends!"

"Ahhhhhh!" The two Rangers screamed at the sight of the short robot.

Dimitria appeared in her tube at that point. "Alpha, do you not realize that there is something wrong?" She looked in puzzlement at the two cowering Rangers. "Adam, Tanya, why are you two behaving in such a strange manner?"

"Ahhhh! What is it?" Adam whined, still staring at Alpha 6.

"Never mind that," Tanya stammered as she pointed to Dimitria, "sh..she has something over her mouth...she must have a really contagious disease."

"We're going to die!" Adam moaned. He and Tanya backed into a corner. But when they bumped into each other, they yelped and ran into a different corner each.

"Yo, yo, yo," Alpha 6 said, "we don't have time for that. The other Rangers are in deep trouble without the Desert Thunder and Dune Star Zords."

"Is it not possible to direct those Zords by remote control?" Dimitria asked.

"Not really," answered Alpha 6. "Our information on past Zords indicate that some of them had been equipped with a remote control feature. But we haven't been able to get very far with installing remote controls into these particular Zords."

"Alpha? What are our other options?"

"Someone has to pilot each Zord," Alpha answered. "And they need to do it like yesterday," he added, mentally wincing at the viewscreen as Wind Chaser Zord took a nasty blast.

"Do we have any other choice?" Dimitria sighed to herself. "Tanya and Adam, will you allow me to take your powers for awhile if I promise to keep you both safe and sound here?"

Tanya and Adam looked at Dimitria, but were both too frightened to respond. Instead, they nodded and took off their morphers. "Don't touch me!" Tanya cried when Alpha reached out to her.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry," Alpha answered. "Why don't you put your morphers on the floor?" As soon as Adam and Tanya complied, he gently picked them up. "Yo, Dimitria, now what? It's not like we have anyone to give these to. Do we?"

"Are there not two former Rangers still living in Angel Grove?" For some strange reason, Dimitria was getting tired of having to tell her assistant the obvious all the time. "Would they not come to their friends' aid if called?"

Alpha 6 noticed the slight tenseness in his boss's voice, but decided that it wasn't the time to verbally acknowledge it. Instead, he set the controls and teleported in two very surprised individuals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily for the Rangers, the fear-producing jelly beans were ineffective with the JellyBelly Fish at such a huge height. However, he was still able to do some damage to their individual Zords through the use of his tentacle cannons.

"We're not going to last much longer," Justin announced over his communicator. "We're all under 75 power levels!"

"Regroup," Tommy ordered. "Let's try to aim at his back, I think I saw a small chink in there." But, unfortunately, J.B. was also aware of this slight weakness and kept his back away from the Rangers as he continued to blast at them.

"Soon, I will have you all trembling just like your yellow-bellied friends," he taunted.

"Never!" Tommy retorted. "And they're no cowards. Not without that spell of yours."

"Look!" Justin shouted as the Dune Star and Desert Thunder Zords appeared at the battle site.

"Adam, Tanya, is that you? Are you all right now?" Kat called to the two approaching Zords.

"No time for that!" cried Tommy as he took a particularly nasty hit. "We'd better form the Turbo Megazord and get rid of this gigantic sugar headache!"

"Initiating Turbo Megazord!" shouted all five Rangers. As soon as the Turbo Megazord was assembled, they had it pull out its giant saber.

Kat frowned in thought. There had been something different about some of the voices that had called for the Megazord. Very familiar, but different.

"Hah!" cried J.B., "What can that dinky thing do in comparison to my cannons!"

"You'll see," cried Tommy. "Turbo Megazord Spinout!" he ordered. The spinning Megazord immediately sliced into the flabbergasted creature, which exploded into a million pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three seconds later, the Rangers appeared in the Power Chamber.

"I am NEVER eating jellybeans again," groaned Justin.

"Yeah, right," teased Tommy. "You'll be scoffing them down by next Easter."

Kat shook her head at them. "Uh, am I the only one who can see that isn't Tanya in the Yellow outfit? And that the Green Ranger is a bit huskier than usual?"

The figure in Green snickered and then powered down.

"Jason!" exclaimed Tommy.

"I was wondering how soon someone would notice," said Jason. He turned to the still morphed Yellow Ranger. "You may as well demorph. It's not all that bad."

"You wouldn't say that if you had ended up as Yellow," Rocky grumbled as he powered down. "Thank you for noticing I wasn't Tanya," he commented to Kat.

"You're welcome," replied Kat. "Besides, it's not like a guy couldn't be a Yellow Ranger," she continued, referring to the Aquitian Rangers.

"And at least you didn't have to be Pink," added Justin. He ducked at Kat's swipe.

"So, I guess you being Green is your vengeance for my taking your old color?" Tommy asked teasingly of his best friend. He was glad to have his old sparring partner back. He hoped Jason would start hanging around again after he gave the power back to... Tommy mentally smacked himself on the forehead. "Dimitria. Where are Adam and Tanya? How are they doing?"

"I placed them into seperate rooms," said Alpha 6. "They're too scared of Dimitria and me for us to even talk to them. They're scared of each other as well."

"What happened to them, anyway?" asked Kat. "I've never seen them act like that."

"Yo, yo, yo, how should I know?" retorted Alpha Six in his usual manner. "I guess those jelly beans had some spell or something on them. But I don't know how to heal them."

"Never mind," said Tommy. "Let's just start looking for a way to cure Adam and Tanya." He turned to Jason and Rocky. "Will you guys be able to continue fighting in their places?" He wished that they could stay on the team permanently, but he knew that Adam and Tanya would want their powers back as soon as they were cured.

"Definitely," responded Jason as he whacked his best friend on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I miss being a Ranger."

Rocky sighed. "Well...I guess I could tolerate being Yellow for a little while longer." He felt a bit envious of Jason and Tommy. He had seen Adam's terror when Jason and he had arrived in the Power Chamber earlier. If he tried to interact with his own best friend at this point, he would cause a complete panic attack.

"Do you not think it would be best to start searching for that cure?" asked Dimitria, speaking for the first time.

"We'll need to get blood and hair samples from them first," said Justin. "That won't be easy to do since they're so scared of us."

"Kat," said Tommy, "can you help Justin with that? I think you'll have the most calming effect out of all of us."

"Sure," answered Kat as she followed her younger teammate out of the room.

"In the meanwhile, would it not be best for me to search for a cure in my own way?" With that, Dimitria faded from sight.

"Well," said Jason as he sat at one of the consoles. "While she's busy doing that, we may as well search the data banks here for anything related to fear-related spells."

"Good idea," replied Tommy. He looked at the computer in front of him in confusion. "Too bad the only ones who could figure this thing out were Billy, Trini, and Adam."

Rocky groaned in exasperation and pressed a few buttons. A search engine popped up. "Hey," he explained to the startled Rangers. "I did learn something in that computer class. Besides, I've observed Adam and Billy a lot while they were working."

"O...kay, then why don't you run the searches, Rocky." Tommy headed to the Zord Bay door. "I think I'll do better helping with the Zord repairs."

"I'll go with you," announced Jason. "I'll be more useful with a wrench. Besides, we'd better get them fixed quickly before Divatox attacks again." He followed Tommy out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, the Rangers had regrouped in the main chamber to compare what they had found so far.

"Whew," said Justin as he glanced at Kat. They were both sweating and out of breath as well. "Those two were really wild with terror. Even Kat couldn't calm them. We had to grab the blood and hair by force."

Tommy noticed the large bruise on Kat's cheek. "Did Adam do that to you?" he asked a bit disturbed.

"Actually it was Tanya. She's got a great right hook."

"I've already fed the samples into the computer," stated Justin. He joined Rocky who had already begun watching the information for possible match-ups of the infected tissue to possible cures.

At the same time, Dimitria stood in the privacy of her chamber, mentally sending messages out to her colleagues. As soon as she had done so, she remained in her trance, in hopes that someone would soon respond to her messages with useful information. And, while in that trance, she had yet another dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the cave in which she had been hiding and waiting, the middle-aged Inquirian felt a shiver. Instinctively, she knew what had just occurred and bowed her head in silence for the young woman she had known for only a short time. Several hours later, she became aware of voices and knew that her wait in the cave, situated on top of Mount Arosios, was about to end.

"Just put her here," came a voice from just outside the cave. "No, Barnos, there's no sense in giving her that cloak for warmth. You'd only delay the inevitable. We've got to get back before sunrise. General's orders."

The Inquirian listened as the sound of the men descending the mountain diminished until the only sound left was that of the soft whimperings of a child. Peeking out of the cave, she saw Dimitria standing in just her white nightgown, sucking her thumb and weeping softly to herself. "Dimi?" she whispered gently, "Dimi, do you not know it is me? Marala?" She walked over to the shivering child. She picked her up and carried her back to the cave where her small ship was hidden.

Pulling her thumb from her mouth, the little girl snuggled up to the woman and said drowsily. "Are we gonna go see Mamma and Divi, now?"

"Wouldn't it please us both if I could say 'yes'?" Marala sighed wistfully, wishing with all her heart there had been some way for her to know where the other little girl had been left. The thought of her freezing or starving to death alone somewhere saddened the woman deeply.

"Dimi," she whispered to the now-sleeping toddler as she strapped her into a seat of the ship, "Would it be at all possible for me to take care of you, even though I am not young anymore? How can I not take care of you since you cannot live on this planet anymore and I am the only one who can take you off it?" With that, she started her ship and lifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitria snapped out of her trance with a start. "How is it after all this time I finally remember being left alone and that nice woman who took me in her spaceship?" she whispered to herself in a mix of shock and sadness. "But, does this mean that I am not truly Inquirian? And who is this Divi? Is it possible that my enemy is also my sister?"


	5. Crash Landing

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism.

Yes, I know I very slow with updating this. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this or not. Hopefully, I'll figure out what I'm doing with this story because I really don't want to leave this unfinished.

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

And I still stink at titles :)

**I Have a Sister?**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Five: Crash Landing**

Adam Park sat in the quiet, carpeted room with his back pressed against the wall. He could not stop shaking...way deep down, he knew that Justin and Kat had meant him no harm in taking his blood. But he could not shake the overwhelming terror of seeing a gigantic venom-dripping needle being forced on him by two hideous, cannibalistic ogres. And, that was just after he had to endure listening to the piercing screams of hundreds of bloodied and dismembered creatures, which, again deep down, he knew were only ants. Keeping a wary eye on the door, he tried to meditate in hopes it would calm his jangled nerves and push away his distorted perceptions.

He was halfway through a mantra when the door banged open, and one of the ogres came in with a plate of putrid green snake guts. "No," Adam thought to himself as he felt himself panicking again, "close your eyes, concentrate, and see what it really is..."

Kat stood in the doorway in silence. They had all decided to approach Adam and Tanya as quietly and gently as possible. Perhaps, if a cure couldn't be found, her two friends could be brought out of their fears with extra kindness. But now, seeing Adam pale and shaking, she wondered if such an approach would even work.

"You, eat this now, or I'll rip..." Adam forced himself to go even further into his mind and memories. "…and a fresh garden salad, just the way you like it, Adam," Kat finished as his eyes opened, clear and calm.

"Adam, it's ok, I'll just put it down here and back out of the room." She placed the plate on the floor and began to step backwards.

"Kat?" Adam asked tentatively, the fear temporarily suppressed. "Don't go," he stood up and smiled. "I think all my meditation training has finally paid off."

Kat ran up to Adam and hugged him quickly, "you're not afraid of me? Not of bugs?"

"Only if they are bigger then me and have poisonous fangs," Adam retorted wryly.

"Wonderful, let's go tell the others, maybe we can help Tanya med..." Kat paused as she saw Adam pale and begin to quiver again. "Adam? What's wrong?"

"I can't...hold...my control...my fears are..." With a yelp, he backed into a corner.

"Adam, you've got to concentrate again. Your fears aren't real." Kat stepped toward him. But Adam's only response was to cover his head with his arms.

"No! Go away! Don't hurt me!"

Puzzled, Kat slowly backed away. "Sure, Adam. But please, try to meditate again. We need you back." With that, she left the room to tell the others of Adam's brief but hopeful break from his overwhelming fears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimitria sat, shaking but still safely strapped, in the back seat of the small space ship. To the little girl, who had almost no understanding of time, it seemed like she had been sitting there forever and that it would take forever before someone found her. Marala's ship had not been as ready for flight as the old Inquirian had thought. They had almost reached Inquiris when the ship began to shake and smoke. It had taken all of the Inquirian woman's skills to land the ship as well as she had. And even that had not been done successfully enough. For in front of the terrified little girl, the woman's body lay bloodied, having had taken the brunt of the impact from the emergency landing.

Dimitria startled in fright as she heard crunch of feet on sand and the sound of voices. Since some of her most recent memories were of the cruel men who had taken her from her mommy and Divi, Dimitria tried to hide by burying her head in the dark cloak that she was still wearing.

"Do you believe me now?" she heard a female voice ask as the footsteps drew even closer. "What else, but a ship could have made such a crashing sound on the beach?"

"Raela," called a similar, but younger sounding female voice. "Is this not the ship our old friend, Marala had taken on her vacation? What happened?"

"Why are we talking about this? Should we not be hurrying faster to see if anyone needs help?" This final comment came from a young male voice, and with it, the questions stopped and the footsteps became stronger and faster.

From inside the cloak, Dimitria heard the hatch to the ship being pried open. Curling herself into a ball, she prayed that no one would take her and hurt her. All she wanted was to go home, back to her mother and sister.

"Marala!" cried Raela. "Chara, Odamo, is this not Marala in the pilot's seat?" Raela began to check for a pulse or any possible sign of life in the older woman. But the large pool of blood and the coldness of the body told her that Marala was far past saving.

Odama, who had also been checking for vital signs, had come to the same conclusion as his wife. "Shall I inform her family of her death?"

"Would it not be better for me to do so, since I know her kin better than you do?" Raela passed her hand over Marala's unseeing eyes, closing them for the final time.

In the meanwhile, Chara, Raela's teenaged sister was gazing at a trembling bundle of gray cloth strapped in the back seat of the aircraft. Reaching over, she gently lifted a corner of the cloak and was greeted by a pair of teary brown eyes. Unstrapping the child and lifting her from the seat, Chara could feel her fear permeate into her own skin. "Has this accident made you so afraid?" she whispered. "How can we reassure you that we won't harm you?" She carried Dimitria over to the others. "Can you look at this child, Odamo and make sure she is not hurt?"

Odamo and Raela looked in disbelief at the little girl. "Chara," Odamo gently scolded his sister in law, "were you not taught that you should not pick up someone with possible injuries? Should you not have just asked me to go help her?"

Chara bowed her head in shame. She had learned this years ago. But her shock over Marala's death combined with the surprise of finding a child on the ship had seemingly wiped this rule from her memory. "How can I say I'm sorry? Have I harmed her with my thoughtlessness?"

Odamo, quickly checked Dimitria over. "Would you feel better if I told you that she is unharmed?" he asked with a smile. The last thing he wanted was for his sister-in-law to feel guilty when she had meant no harm.

"Who is she? Why is she on Marala's ship? Are there any grandchildren that we do not know about?" Chara asked curiously.

"More importantly," interrupted Raela. "What are we to do with this child?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Dimitria was snapped out of her trance. But this time, it was not due only to the resurfacing of the harsh memories of her past. Information about a possible cure for Adam and Tanya was coming into her mind from an acquaintance at the edge of the galaxy. However, the relief she had begun to feel at there being hope for the two Rangers began to fade as she learned the only acceptable method for obtaining the needed ingredients. "How will they ever be able to do that in their current condition?"


	6. School Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism.

Yes, I know I very slow with updating this. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this or not. Hopefully, I'll figure out what I'm doing with this story because I really don't want to leave this unfinished.

Ok, this was originally part of the last chapter. But it seemed odd there, so I just divided it.

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

And I still stink at titles :)

**I Have a Sister?**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Six: School Days**

Momma D. looked around the intergalactic campus with skepticism. "Sir Peroldic," she addressed the rotund individual, "I do hope that the reports I have received about your reputation as an educator are accurate. I will not...no...CAN NOT...allow Divatox to have anything but the most advanced and effective instruction necessary for her to one day become a successful pirate queen."

"Not to worry, Madam," the evil humanoid replied with a wheeze. Sir Peroldic, who could have passed for a human if not for his green-tinged skin, was used to dealing with burdensome parents and guardians. His reputation for educating the offspring of his clients in the ways of evil was well known. His campus was constantly filled with future kings, queens, princes, and princesses of evil. "I have already arranged her schedule in the way you have commanded. Along with a core curriculum of mathematics, science, reading, and galactic history she will also be receiving training in strategic planning, weaponry use, extortion, and piracy."

Yanking her hand from that of her adoptive 'mother,' Divinia, now known as Divatox, ran ahead and peeked into one of the buildings. "Ecch, books," she sneered. Under to the sole tutelage of Momma D., the seven year old had turned from a curious and active little girl into a selfish, demanding, and egocentric brat.

"Uh, yes, that is our library."

As the adults continued to discuss her schedule and the types of instruction she would be receiving, Divatox wasted no time in running to other buildings and peeking in. To most of them she gave a sneer. The only buildings she seemed to have any interest in were the dining hall, combined gym and game room (for weaponry practice), and the girl's sleeping quarters where she had been given a lavish room decorated in her favorite color, purple.

"Who are you?" A voice interrupted her self-satisfied examination of the gym equipment. With a growl at the interruption, Divatox turned around and swung a club-like weapon at the head of another little girl. But, to her surprise, this other girl changed to the shape of a lizard before her eyes. With a growl, the large lizard chomped down on the approaching weapon and flipped it..and Divatox..over its shoulder.

Flabbergasted, Divatox stood up. "Wow! How'd you do that? I wanna do that. Show me how." She walked over to the girl who had already changed back to her humanoid appearance.

"Oh, Miss Divatox," said Sir Peroldic who had peeped in after her, "I see you've met Miss Leina, our resident Hapalotian. As you can see, Hapalotian's have a special talent for shape shifting."

"Never mind that," Divatox growled. "Tell her to show me how to do that."

"Miss Divatox," Sir Peroldic looked sternly at his newest pupil, "One of your first lessons here is that you have to work on strengthening the abilities you have rather than waste time in trying to do what you're not made to do."

"Huh?" Divatox stared blankly at the schoolmaster.

"What he means is that you can't learn to turn into stuff if you're not a shape shifter like me, so naaaah," Leina answered while sticking out her tongue. However, before Divatox could pounce on her in her now growing rage, Leina turned herself into a crow and flew away.

"I don't like her." Divatox mumbled. "I bet she's the dumbest, ugliest, girl here." But, then she heard an ear-piercing screech that immediately changed her mind.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched a short girl with a large headdress. "This place is giving me SUCH A HEADACHE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Divatox winced at this latest memory. Then she smiled. A plan, one of her wickedest, was slowly forming in her mind. If, and it was a big if, Dimitria was still unaware of her relationship to Divatox, it would most surely work. And, Divatox shrugged to herself mentally, even if Dimitria had found out they were sisters, it'd probably still work. For Dimitria, being disgustingly good, would make some attempt at reconciliation. And Divatox had no such intention.

"Rygog!" She called her head henchman.

Rygog looked up from the map he had been studying. "Yes, my Queen?" he queried as he jumped to his feet. "What do you need of me?"

"I have been thinking of an old friend, someone from my school days. I want you to send her a message to come here."

"Who is that, if I may ask?"

"Leina, Queen of Halotia," Divatox replied. For despite their rough meeting and the occasional battles between them (as is wont to happen with evil children), Divatox and Leina had actually become friends. Or, at least they each had developed a healthy admiration and respect for the other's abilities.

"THE Leina?" Porto timidly asked from his corner of the subcraft where he was working. "I heard she was also trying to take over the universe."

"Yes," answered Divatox. "But she is not working near here. We have made a truce on that account. But, maybe it's time we joined forces to better crush anyone who still stands in our way."

"But, Auntie D.," Elgar stuck in his two cents, "I thought the Universe went on forever and ever. Wouldn't that make it impossible to conquer?"

Divatox sighed. "Of course it is. But one thing we learned at the Academy is to always strive for complete domination. Now, stop wasting my time. Rygog," she turned back to her henchman who was still waiting for instructions. "I want you to invite Leina here. Tell her that I have a proposal that she may just be interested in. For, if I am correct, I have finally thought of a way to conquer those horrid Rangers."


	7. Evil Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does.

Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no problems with constructive criticism.

Wow, I haven't updated this since last summer. Sorry about that. I really am horrible with long stories.

This is set after "Transmission Impossible."

And I still stink at titles :)

**I Have a Sister?**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Seven: Evil Plotting**

"Guys!" called Kat as she ran breathlessly, but with a look of exuberance on her face, into the room where Justin and Rocky were searching furiously on the computers. "I just had a conversation with Adam. A real one. He was able to meditate somehow and his fears went away."

"All right!" shouted Rocky, who jumped up and began to head for the doorway.

"Hold on, Rocky!" The slightly disturbed tone that had crept into Kat's voice caused the current Yellow Ranger to pause. "It was only temporary. Adam's back to being terrified of everything again."

"Oh," replied Rocky, crestfallen as he went back to his seat. He'd just have to wait longer before he could 'hang' with his best buddy.

"You mean he actually talked to you?" asked Justin as he turned around from a nearby console. "And he wasn't frightened at all?"

"Yes," replied Kat as she sat at one of the consoles, "he talked to me. And, no, he wasn't afraid of me." She considered joining in the computer search but feared that her lack of skills in that area would only slow her friends down.

"How long?" asked Justin.

"Not even three minutes," sighed Kat. "And he was really struggling to keep control."

Rocky sighed. "And Tanya has only begun to learn meditation. How is that going to help us?" He looked up from the computer station with a groan. "I'm not getting anything here." He stretched his neck and heard a muscle pop. "I don't see how Billy could've sat in front of these things for hours on end."

"The blood tests are coming up empty as well," stated Justin.

"The Dune Star's repaired…I think," announced Jason as he stepped into the room, wiping his greasy hands onto his pants.

"About time," teased his best friend as he came in with black smudges all over his once clean white t-shirt. "I finished repairing Wind Chaser and Mountain Blaster over an hour ago."

"Uh oh," murmured Rocky.

"Don't worry," said Justin in a staged whisper to his predecessor. "I'll give the Zords a go-over as soon as they're gone."

"Hey!" cried Tommy.

"I heard that!" snarled Jason at the same time. They both slowly approached the younger Ranger holding their greasy hands out in a threatening manner.

"Rangers," stated Dimitria as she reappeared in her tube. "Would it not be a better use of your time to think of how to assist your fellow Rangers?"

Rocky sighed. "We were talking about it. Adam actually talked to Kat for about a minute. It seems all his meditation training paid off and he stopped being scared for a little while."

"Really?" asked Tommy enthusiastically. "Let's go see if he can get Tanya…"

"Don't bother," interrupted Kat. "He lost control quickly." She turned to Dimitria as Tommy and Jason visibly deflated. "I just don't see how this can be of use to us."

Dimitria frowned under her mouth veil. "Can you not think of a way to assist Adam and Tanya to relax more so that they can meditate?"

Justin looked sideways at Rocky who was gaping at the Turbo Rangers' mentor's brisk tone. "Dimitria," he ventured. "Are you alright?"

Dimitria quickly composed herself. Belatedly, she realized that she had been somewhat short with her Rangers. They had more than enough to deal with without having to deal with her problems. "How can I thank you for your concern and tell you I'm fine, Justin?" she calmly lied.

"Dimitria," began Kat. "You know we're a team. That includes you. You can always…."

"Would you be interested to know that I have found a way for your friends to be cured?" Dimitria quickly interrupted. She just wasn't ready to voice her suspicions about Divatox being her sister. Not yet.

Jason looked warily at her. "And you were waiting to tell us about this because…" He knew the others respected her. He knew that Zordon would want him to respect her. But he just couldn't get over feeling that she was no more than a replacement for Zordon.

Dimitria pointedly ignored the temporary Green Turbo Ranger's outburst. "Have you ever heard of the Planet Saras?" She paused in thought. She had just learned of it a few minutes ago. So why did it sound so familiar?

The Rangers looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, none of us have," replied Tommy.

"Would you like to know that the cure for those poisoned jellybeans are on the Planet Saras and that it comes from the marralash plant that grows in the forest just outside its capital city?"

Jason glared at her. "Oh no, we certainly wouldn't like to know something as important as that," he replied sarcastically.

Tommy elbowed his best friend. "Well, then. Justin, locate this 'Saras.' We should be able to teleport there in about…"

Dimitria interrupted them with a sad shake of her head. "Do you not realize that you are not the ones who can obtain the cure? Do you not know that part of the cure is to fight the fear off enough to obtain it?"

Justin was the first to grasp her meaning. "Do you mean that Adam and Tanya have to go themselves? But how can they? They can't even leave their rooms without totally panicking." The others nodded in agreement with their youngest teammate.

"Have you not just been discussing Adam's brief respite from his terrors? Can you not think of a way to help him and Tanya meditate long enough to teleport to Saras, grab the necessary plant and then teleport back before the effects of their meditation wears off?"

"And can you not think of a way to help us without asking all these pointless questions?" Jason was really getting annoyed. Adam and Tanya really needed their help and they were wasting their time being asked idiotic questions.

"Yo, yo, yo," called Alpha Six from the other side of the room. "Show some respect."

"Easy, Jason," Tommy said putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder as he shook his head warningly at the droid. "That's just how Dimitria is. She only wants us to think for ourselves. It makes us better Rangers." He looked up at the tube. "But maybe just this once you could…"

"Quiet music!" exclaimed Rocky. "Adam always plays that really classical stuff around his house. He says it helps keep him focused."

"And Tanya loves scented candles," added Kat. "She burns them whenever she's feeling stressed."

"How about hypnosis? Or maybe one of us could calmly talk them through the meditation," contributed Justin.

Jason and Tommy stared at their teammates. "That could work," said Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess I was overreacting. Thinking for ourselves isn't such a bad idea after all. Sorry Dimitria," Jason commented as he looked up at the tube. "I…hey, where'd she go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why must you squirm so?" asked Raela. "Do you not want to be prepared for the Elders' exam?" She was proud of her adopted daughter. At the age of seven, Dimitria had already passed the elementary exams and was now to present herself to the Inquirian Elders in hopes of gaining entrance into one of their higher learning institutes. Her intelligence and hard work had unduly impressed everyone, especially those few who knew she wasn't native to Inquirus.

Not that it really mattered. After all, Inquirus had been involved in interplanetary travel for over five hundred years. Nevertheless, it was known that the Elders favored native Inquirians and gave them more leeway. Not a lot, for they still accepted off-worlders into their academies. But Odamo and Raela had decided not to take a chance and kept Dimitria's origins, or at least what little they knew of them, a secret. Not that they knew much. For all the then two year-old could tell them was that she wanted her mama, her dada, and her Divi. And now at seven, Dimitria was already beginning to forget her earlier years.

"This dress is too itchy," complained the young girl. She was definitely nervous. Dimitria almost never complained.

"Dimitria?" Raela asked in a firm tone. "Do you not know better by now?"

Dimitria hung her head in shame. Not because she had grumbled, but because she had forgotten yet again to phrase her words into a query. She knew that such an error in front of the Elders would negate her chances. "How can I say that I'm sorry?" she apologized. "But why must we speak in such a manner?"

"Why not?" asked Chara who had been watching her older sister adjust the white dress on her adopted niece. "Isn't it more comfortable this way?" For native Inquirians, speaking in questions came naturally. They did not fully understand the 'odd' speech patterns of off-worlders.

Dimitria did not reply, but instead vowed to herself to focus more on speaking in the appropriate manner. She had no desire to disappoint those who had been kind enough to take her into their home and into their hearts.

"Are you not yet prepared?" queried Odoma as he passed the room. "How long do the Elders need to wait now that I have the flyer warmed up?"

"Must you rush so?" Raela bantered back good naturedly as she put the finishing touches on Dimitria's outfit. She then shepherded child to the flyer with Chara tagging behind.

Two hours later, the young girl was standing before the Elders answering questions about Inquirian history and culture with as much knowledge as a fully-grown native Inquirian. She displayed a solid knowledge of mathematics and physical science. Most importantly, Dimitria was extremely careful not to slip into the use of declarative sentences.

Two months later, Dimitria nervously attended the acceptance ceremony into Inquirius' most prestigious University. As the soon-to-be youngest ever student to the school approached the chief minister of the Institute, she bowed slightly, lowering her head in acceptance. When she raised her head back up, her face was now covered with the traditional white veil worn by all females considered to be academically proficient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dearest friend, Divatox," came the sultry voice as the red-haired vixen slinked into the room. "How are you doing, Darling?" She leaned in and kissed the space pirate on each cheek.

"Leina, _Darling,_" countered Divatox as she waved to Rygog who quickly wiped her cheeks off. "How wonderful to see you in your latest getup. Or did you simply find an outstanding plastic surgeon?"

The Hapalotian frowned. "Fine," she grumbled. "I was just trying to act like the Empress I am to become. Besides," she countered boldly tapping Divatox's mask. "I'm not the only one in 'disguise'."

Using all her restraint to not slit the presumptuous woman's throat, Divatox ducked away. "No one touches my mask." She growled threateningly.

"Oh yes, I forgot all about your _thing _about that silly mask," sighed Queen Leina. "Well, never mind. Why did you call me all the way here? Don't you know I'm busy conquering the Universe?"

Divatox snorted as she snapped her fingers. Elgar appeared immediately with a tray and placed it in front of his mistress and her guest. "Oh yeah, right. And just how far have you gotten? How many planets out the billions have you captured?"

"Well, uh, seventy-three so far," replied Leina as she picked up the golden goblet in front of her and sniffed at it.

"Seventy-three huh?" asked Divatox as she picked up her own golden goblet and sipped from it. "And how many of those planets actually had intelligent life on them?"

"None," admitted Queen Leina as she snapped her fingers. A green furred being appeared by her side and took the goblet and a tiny cup as the Queen handed them to her. Leina then looked sharply at Divatox. "I'd have taken over Palas, Kappala, Biastas, Mrela, Dooloos, Decara, among other planets if it weren't for all their Ranger teams." She watched as her slave poured a tiny amount of the space wine into the cup and sipped it. Queen Leina nodded in satisfaction as the furry woman showed no adverse reactions to it. Then she grabbed the goblet and began drinking the delicious brew as she snapped her fingers causing the slave to disappear back to the Hapalotian ship where she would receive a severe beating to counter the taste she had gotten of the wondrous drink.

"Exactly my point," responded Divatox who had taken the actions across the table from her in stride. "So far, all of my gold and riches have come from planets with easy to conquer lower life forms. But, I've had no luck conquering Aquitar, Eltar, Horat, Triforia, Edenoi, or any other such planet. But, this, this planet below us is more valuable than all these others." She held out a plate. "Caviar, dear? It's a very expensive delicacy on Earth."

"And how do you figure that out?" The Hapalotian snapped her fingers and the green furred slave reappeared, already with welts on her back. She took a small piece of the delicacy and ate it. Once Queen Leina was satisfied that this too wasn't poisoned, she sent the sad alien back to the ship to finish her beating that would now be twice as severe. She then leaned forward interestedly as she plucked the nearest roe-loaded cracker off the tray. One didn't become Queen without sensing an opportunity for conquest.

"Two words…ley lines. Earth is loaded with them. And there are so many spots where they meet. England, Ireland, Japan, Antarctica, but where they meet most often is in a place called California."

"Oh, come off it, Divatox," laughed Queen Leina. "No planet has more than two or three ley lines. You make it sound as if this 'Earth' has a hundred."

"Three hundred and twelve exactly," said Divatox. "I checked with my Automatic Ley Line Locator several times just to be sure."

Queen Leina looked skeptically at her. Then she snapped her fingers. This time, a six-legged being appeared with the queen's own Automated Ley Line Locator. He then bowed as he disappeared back onto the other ship. She then held the device in the direction of Earth and gaped in amazement as it beeped over and over. "Three hundred and twelve ley lines…on one planet. I heard this Earth was valued by others but I never knew why."

"Can you imagine the power we would have if we conquered this one planet? We'd have more than enough magic and power to overturn the universe!" Divatox spouted excitedly. "We'd be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"We?" questioned Queen Leina. "What makes you think I want to go into a partnership with you?"

"Fine," responded Divatox with a wave of her hand. "Go back to your half of the Universe and all of the barren worlds you own. I'll just find another shape shifter to help me."

"Oh relax, Darling," said Queen Leina with false calmness. "Of course I'll help you. After all, half a Universe is better than nothing. What is it you need from me?"

"Well," began Divatox leaning forward as she offered more caviar to her guest. "You'll never believe it but I have a plan to get rid of my nemesis, Dimitria once and for all. And once I've eliminated her, I will have control of the most powerful area of California…Angel Grove. And with such magic I…we could conquer the rest of Earth and then the Universe!" She smiled in self-satisfaction as she leaned back into her cushioned seat.

"I have heard of this Dimitria, she is a very powerful sage. How do you plan on defeating her?"

Divatox looked around and then looked the other woman in the eyes. "This doesn't leave this room. But, I have just learned something that we can use to our advantage." She lowered her voice. "I have just learned that…that…that goody-goody Dimitria is my…my…uggghh…I can't even say it."

"She's Divatox's twin sister," blurted out Elgar who had been standing in a corner picking his teeth as he waited for his Aunt's next command.

"ELGAR!" cried Divatox as she stomped over and grabbed her nephew by the throat.

"I was just trying to help!" He called two seconds later as he floated by the submarine's window.

"Your SISTER?" gasped the Hapalotian in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Tell me about it, I've been having nightmares about it. But, now that I know the truth, I can use this knowledge to create a ruse to get my dear sweet sister to try to reconcile with me. And that is where you come in."

The two evil would be rulers of the Universe spent the rest of the evening drinking wine, eating caviar, and making their plans.


End file.
